Electronic user devices have emerged to become nearly ubiquitous in the everyday lives of many people. One of the reasons for this increased use is the convenience of receiving information with a user device, for example, via personal assistant software capable of processing natural language input. In many cases, however, information for providing an adequate response to a natural language request from a user may not be immediately available or accessible to the personal assistant software (e.g., because of poor network connectivity, service outage, etc.). In such cases, the personal assistant is unable to provide an adequate response and the user has to remember to provide the query at a later time to receive an adequate response. These and other drawbacks exist.